


Take You Away (DarkXGN/AFAB!Reader)

by LoveIsLattes



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Chapter one is just world building, Darkiplier - Freeform, Dom/sub, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good stuff will be in chapter two, Mentions of a not great childhood, No abuse, Other, Power Play, Praise Kink, Smut, Vines, eldritch being, mentions of grandparent death in first chapter, no beta we die like the cowards we are, we respect pronouns in this house
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsLattes/pseuds/LoveIsLattes
Summary: Dark/afab gn!reader: the reader is naturally submissive with a praise kink to end all praise kinks—dark likes to fluster & tease the reader with praise until all they can do is whine and whimper needily?Mixed with- DarkxReader- Dark is a mythical, eldritch, being who lures curious souls into his forest. Similar to my InfelixXReader.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Reader, Markiplier/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

It was fitting, empathetic almost really. Grandma had cried herself practically empty and so the clouds above were drizzling their own tears for the family. A melancholic smile turned your lips up the slightest bit as you watched your grandma get up from her second home in the dirt of the small garden, wiping her hands clean on her old apron. It wasn’t until you realized she was going to attempt to carry the over-filled basket of vegetables that you finally sprung into action.

“Hey, why don’t you let me carry that?” you offered gently.

At first, you thought she was going to refuse your offer, that familiar stubborn look coming into her eyes until she relented with a sigh. 

“I suppose,” she grumbled.

After handing off the basket, she took a few of the potatoes and carrots off the top. 

You offered her a grand smile and said, “It’s the least I can do after lazing around and just watching you do all the actual hard work.”

“Yeah yeah.”

She waved you off and started toward the back door but not before you spotted the little grin she now had. It felt like a victory of epic proportions after how down everyone had been the past few days. The toll of your grandpa’s death had dealt a mighty blow, which is why you were staying an extra week at home with her. Not that you minded. You needed the break from work and it had been a long time since you’d seen her in person. 

“You coming or not, child?” she chastised warmly from the doorway.

Chuckling and giving her a little shrug, you replied, “Yep, sorry! Got lost in my thoughts.”

It amused you to no end that, despite being over eighteen for however long, she still called you child just like when you stood at her knee height. Some things never changed. Just like how she stood at that same spot every night to cut up the ingredients for supper, and how she always kept her coffee mug just a little too close to the edge for your liking. 

Setting the basket on the floor by the pantry, you slowly worked to get all the vegetables put away while listening to the steady chopping of the knife on the board and the gentle sound of her humming. The instant you were finished, you joined her at the counter.

“Uh-uh. You know I love you dearly, child, but you’ve been clucking around me like a mother hen all day. You and I both need a break. Leave me to do my work and go get some fresh air. Maybe go see if that Walmart boy you used to like so much remembers you.”

At the mention of your middle school crush, the Walmart greeter who was at least a generation older than you, you barely managed to hold in a cringe-laced groan.

“Uh, no thanks. I’m good on that front,” you muttered, rapping your knuckles on the counter rhythmically, “But I’ll find something to do.”

Before you had even finished the sentence, you knew exactly where you were going. You’d been dying to explore the woods outside the house since the day after the funeral but didn’t want to leave your grandma alone too soon. You’d spent most of your summers there as a kid until your parents stopped bringing you here.

“Go. Have fun. Act like the young adult you are and get into a little mischief. Not too much though!” 

You slipped your jacket on and called out a reminder to your grandma that you were only a phone call away before running out the door. You noted, thankfully, that the slow drizzle from before had lightened up even more into a sparse sprinkle so you had the option of keeping your hood down. As your feet moved towards the familiar path through the back gate, your mind began to wander.

You knew it was a stupid hope. It had been over a decade since you’d last visited, so logically you knew that the little meadow you had claimed as your own so long ago might not even exist anymore, but you just had to see. Every summer when you’d come to stay with your grandparents, you’d spend hours upon hours in the woods exploring. The plentiful greenery served to be your escape from reality. You imagined colonies of fairies and hollows of trolls, eternal life springs, and animated Ents. At the center of it all had been the one and only imaginary friend in your childhood; a man named Dark. 

As you got older you realized there had to be some psychological reason you had imagined a distinguished eldritch being in the forest named Dark as your friend for many years but you never did figure out the reasoning. 

“To be fair, my childhood wasn’t that great,” you muttered to yourself. 

While contemplating the psychological impact a rough childhood might have on one’s psyche and emotional growth, you continued on the long-familiar path, somehow traipsing carefully around every root and limb with precise muscle memory that shouldn’t even exist. 

“Well, well, what do we have here? Little Mx. Red has come to see me again after all this time?”

The sudden deep voice nearly sent you careening to the side out of pure shock and terror. Your eyes swept from the forest floor to the clearing you hadn’t even yet noticed in front of you. And there he sat, the perfectly imperfect being of your dreams, in the same delicately grown throne of vines and limbs that you remembered from so long ago. Just as stunning as the first day you’d seen him. 

“Dark?” you asked warily.

A sly smirk parted his lips as he tipped his head your way.

“Mx. Red.”

As your brain fought your tongue to find some semblance of words, your eyes danced over him and soaked in every visible inch. You didn’t quite remember him being so… attractive. Then again, you were a child the last time you had seen him. With his pristine white suit and contrasting black shirt, he painted a portrait of class, but his unshaven face and messy black locks gave off the exact opposite vibe. It would almost be funny how human he looked if it weren’t for the fact you were utterly transfixed. When he suddenly lifted a wine glass to his lips and took a sip, it broke whatever spell you had been under.

“Wait, you remember me?” you finally asked in return.

“I remember everyone that I promise to save.”

A little bout of excitement and embarrassment wriggled through your gut uncomfortably as you thought back on everything you ever told him. So many secrets. Blown way out of proportion thanks to a child’s view on life. 

“Yeah, about that. I thought some stupid stuff as a kid. I wasn’t really being treated as badly as it seemed, at least not as bad-”

At an inhuman speed, the eldritch being leaped from his throne and came to stand mere inches from you, interrupting your train of thought and forcing silence to blossom in the slight space between your bodies. 

“Don’t. Do not compare your plights to others. Their pain does not lessen yours,” he demanded roughly, “Alas, you seem to have forgotten that I was able to see into your head and verify your fears.”

With the touch of his fingers to your temple, suddenly you were transported back a decade: Tiny little you standing face to face with the kneeling man whose face was screwed up in concern. The strange little twirl of magic that danced along your skin and billowed your hair around you. The exhilarating excitement of being allowed tea parties with playful imps and fairies. The twisting feeling of defeat when you’d have to leave at the end of each summer. 

Your legs went weak beneath you and your stomach felt like it was dropped miles below as you were suddenly back in your adult body. You braced for impact with eyes shut tight only to be yanked into the firm planes of another’s body. Through process of elimination, your mind brilliantly deduced that the only person who could be holding you was Dark and immediately your face began to burn hot. You jerked away quickly and he relinquished his hold with grace but kept a steadying hand on your shoulder. 

“My apologies,” he spoke softly, “Are you okay now?”

A little nod was all you could manage in return but that seemed enough to soothe his worries. 

“It seems that it’s been long enough since I’ve looked into your mind that your body has built up a resistance.”

“That’s… interesting?” you murmured uncertainly, “It might also be the shock of discovering that you’re actually real and not a figment of my imagination.” 

He watched as you shoved your hands into your pockets nervously but didn’t say anything in return. The weight of his eyes was heavy and built the intensity brewing in your belly to a boil. So many conflicting emotions were assaulting your mind and body that you physically couldn’t handle much more than staring back at him just the same. And at the same time, everything was suddenly serene, down to the muffled humming of the forest creatures around you. 

You weren’t sure how long it had been before the first chirping ring of your phone went off but suddenly you were alerted to the fact that you were standing much closer than you had been originally, a trembling hand halfway up to his face. Said hand instantly shot into your jacket pocket and brought your cell to your face.

“Uhm, h-hello?” you answered meekly.

“Dinner’s almost done. You coming back soon?” your grandma asked, the sound of a pot lid banging in the background.

“Sure thing. Be there in a few,” you replied. 

When you looked back up at Dark after shoving your phone away, you were surprised to find him with a little smile on his face.

“Go. I will be here when you return. I’m always here,” he coaxed.

You licked your lips nervously before giving him a slight nod and saying, “I’ll be back in the morning. We have a lot of catching up to do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains praise kink, dom/sub themes, the use of Dark’s shadow vines, and unsafe sex! Also lots of fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this was edited only by me so there may be some mistakes! I apologize for that but I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Foot bouncing and fingers tapping, you sat as calmly as you possibly could next to your grandma as she finished up her Skype call with one of your cousins. It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy spending the time with her or that you minded helping her, but Dark was weighing heavily on your mind. It had been two days since you had met up with him and you only had two days left in town. Unfortunately, responsibilities had gotten in the way of returning to see him as soon as you wanted. First, your grandma had had an urgent doctor’s visit due to some sharp hip pains, which was thankfully nothing more serious than age-related arthritis acting up. Afterward, you had to help field constant calls and visits from people trying to take advantage of her; salespersons trying to get her to get burial insurance for herself now that she didn’t have grandpa to rely on, scammers trying to get a hold on her personal information, and the like. She was still a badass and able to hold her own but it helped when she had a younger person by her side to back her up when they tried to push her. If you hadn’t been there, who knows what they could have tried. 

“Y/N.”

Your grandma speaking your name suddenly yanked you out of your deep thoughts and back to her smirking face.

“I know that look. You’re a thousand miles away, someone you want to see, perhaps?” she prodded gleefully.

Cheeks flushing red uncontrollably, you groaned and playfully nudged her arm.

“Wishful thinking. There is someone I need to go see, but it’s not like that,” you replied. 

Even still, the shit-eating grin didn’t leave her face as she mockingly made a noise of understanding and shooed you away.

“I’m heading to bed anyway,” she said, “Just be safe. Take the pepper spray out of my purse if you’re going to stay out too late.”

The thought of needing to use pepper spray with Dark around was almost laughable but you agreed to take it for her sake. Once you were sure you had everything you needed and she had locked up, you started off to the woods with a picnic basket and flashlight in tow.

True to the famed autumnal seasons of the midwest, it was chilly and blustery. What few clouds floated across the sky did little to obscure the bright moon, immense and glorious at the peak of its cycle. It was maybe sixty-five degrees tops but as you entered the shade of the forest it felt much cooler. 

You pulled your red knit sweater closer around you before tucking the basket handle more comfortably into the crook of your arm. It felt somewhat silly to bring a picnic to meet with an eldritch entity, as you weren’t sure what he ate, but you were just as hungry as you were eager to see him again, and your parents always taught you not to eat in front of others without something to give them as well. 

As opposed to last time, you were paying attention when you entered the edge of the clearing so you weren’t caught off guard when he greeted you. One point in your favor. Instead, your attention was more so first drawn to the radiant lights floating through the meadow before eventually falling to him. Your cheeks burned hot as you made nervous eye contact and your heart began to beat ever so fast. Why you were having such a reaction to him, you weren’t sure, but it was definitely a problem you’d have to sort out later. Or maybe not. You weren’t exactly going to get to see him much after the week was up, now were you?

“I was almost afraid you weren't going to return,” Dark mused from his throne. 

He shifted to lean forward as you approached, eyes trained on you with curiosity and possibly a peek of delight.

A nervous giggle escaped you as you replied, “Well, of course, I’d be back. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to come back here or how many years it took for me to accept the fact that you might not have been real.” 

Your admission earned a warm grin and a chuckle. With a little smile of your own, you gestured toward him with the basket. 

“I brought food. Are you hungry?” 

“I could eat,” he replied easily.

He gave a sharp snap of his fingers and suddenly there was a small glass table between the two of you, complete with a backless, cushy-looking chair tucked neatly underneath on your side and a bottle of wine as the centerpiece with two stemless wine glasses. With a grandiose gesture, your chair slid back in welcoming.

“It’s good to see you again,” he said after you had both taken your seat, “It’s been quite some time.”

“That’s an understatement,” you agreed with a chuckle.

There was a comfortable silence as you went about unpacking the picnic basket and dishing out the foods: Simple sandwiches and a decadent dessert, specially made by yours truly. You caught him up on your life as the two of you ate, describing your dreadfully dull job and oh so monotonous life among the ongoings of why you were currently back in town. Just as you remembered him to be, he was unerringly attentive and made you feel as if you were the only important person in the world. You probably wouldn’t ever admit it out loud but it was the first time in years you felt like you actually mattered to someone other than your grandma. 

Slowly the topic evolved to the crazy antics you used to get up to as a child which eventually led to discussing the unanswered offer he’d given you many times. 

“You’re the first and only one who has ever returned after not accepting the original invitation. Others have either accepted or ran away.” 

“So where exactly do you take people anyway?” you questioned as you licked the last remains of the sweets off your fork, “They’re not just dying, right?”

“You are correct. I take them to The Other.”

You couldn’t help the confused noise you let out at his simplistic response. What in the world was “The Other”? 

“The Other is one of the many alternate universes I am able to travel to. It is much similar to this world and with my contacts in that dimension I can place the lost or injured souls in a safe place with a family that will take care of them without fear of backlash from this world. On the other hand, when I get the rare opportunity to snag corrupt souls, they go straight into the Void, where they are… reconstructed.”

The way his voice hardened near the end sent chills down your spine. Your heart thumped a little quicker at the implication behind everything he didn’t say. You were almost certain he kept the explanation of that place short for solely your sake. 

“I see. Well, I’m glad you’re here then. Even though you never took me away as a kid, it helped just having you here to talk to. In a way, this place was my escape. You were my escape,” you admitted meekly. 

You knew it had to be the wine loosening your lips but in a way, you really didn’t mind. All the things you wanted to admit to him over the years didn’t seem so hard to phrase now. His gorgeous eyes didn’t seem as daunting despite the unwavering way they stared you down after your admission. Besides, if this truly was the last time you were going to see him, you didn’t want to leave with regrets of never letting him know how much he meant to you. 

“I’m honored to have been of service,” he replied quietly.

Without another word, he lifted his glass and gestured to you in a silent toast. You quickly responded in kind and downed the last few sips from your glass. It was with a wistful sigh that you allowed your eyes to finally travel beyond the sight of the clearing and up to the sky, mirthfully noting the pinks, purples, and oranges painting the beginnings of the sunrise.

“I hadn’t realized it had gotten so late,” you murmured.

“Time passes here differently,” he informed you, “Plus conversation with good company tends to make the time fly.” 

The subtle compliment made your cheeks warm slightly. With a mental shake of your head, you cleared the alcoholic cobwebs and daze of unbidden desires before setting your glass aside.

“This has been wonderful but I should probably get home. My grandma will be up in a bit and I don’t want her thinking I’ve gone and been kidnapped,” you joked lightly. 

The instant you stood he followed and with a snap of his fingers, all remnants of the picnic were gone. It was incredible and still hard to wrap your brain around. How could someone that seemed so human be anything but? And even more so, how did someone not of this universe act more humane and kind than most of the human population? 

As you chewed your lip and pondered his existence, he stepped ever closer until his chest was the only thing in your field of vision. Boy was that a sight. You let out a hum as you realized that maybe the alcohol was getting to you more than you had hopee because it took you a good few moments before you could finally stop ogling his fit torso and look upward. 

You saw the thinly veiled humor dancing in his gaze when you met his eyes but it slowly melted away when his hand came to rest against your face. Suddenly the air around you was heavy and thick with tension but the drunken fog no longer clouded your mind. 

“Did you just-?”

“Yes. I’m curious to know if you may have an answer to the question I asked so long ago and I don’t want the wine influencing your thoughts,” he murmured gently, “Although I’m extending this offer in a different sense. Y/N, you are no longer the sorrowful child I once knew. You are someone completely different; a stunning young person who has overcome so many obstacles in their life. Despite hardly knowing this new you, I feel a deep connection to you that I’ve not experienced with others. That’s why, rather than offering to take you away to a safer world, I’m asking you to accompany me now... as a friend and potentially more.”

Your lips moved soundlessly as you tried to come up with a response that would tell him just exactly how much you wanted that and yet how completely impossible it was, but no words could encompass your emotions properly. He seemed to sense your inner turmoil and movee closer in turn, nimble fingers sliding to your chin and tilting your head back. 

“I will not force you to make a decision, Y/N. The offer does not expire even if you walk away here and now. If it is not the right time for you, then so be it. Likewise, if you chose to come with but change your mind in the future, you will always be able to return.” 

“Why are you like that?” you scoffed out of frustration, “Why do you have to be so understanding?! It makes it so much harder to be logical!” 

Your breath shook and you somehow managed to hold back the gathering tears but not the crack in your voice when you admitted, “I lost you once already. I’m afraid I’ll lose you for good if I leave again.” 

“I’ve waited this long for you, what is a little more time, darling? And please, let me be clear, this invitation comes with no strings. Platonic or romantic, I would love to have you by my side.”

It was then and there that your brittle will shattered. How could you leave? It wasn’t fair to deny yourself something you wanted so badly, and it wasn’t as if you had anyone waiting for you at home. Other than your grandma, you had no real friends or family to miss you. Your entire life had been spent feeling infinitesimal. This was your chance to escape, pursue happiness for yourself for the first time in your many years with someone beyond the scope of the human imagination.

“Would I be able to come back and see my grandma?” you asked softly, “Is there a way to keep in contact with her too, like phones and stuff?”

There was a sudden shine to his eyes when his lips curled up into a blinding smile. He looked like you had just given him the world on a silver platter. 

“Yes, and you may return anytime your heart desires,” he answered.

There was a long pause that left you feeling like you were drowning until he finally spoke again.

“Is this your way of saying yes?” 

Nervously licking your lips, you nodded hesitantly once and it was as if something snapped in him. Suddenly your back was pressed against the rough bark of a giant tree and his hands were cradling both your face and your hip with an immense gentleness. 

“Please, feel free to decline but I have to ask… May I kiss you?” Dark purred lowly.

“Y-Yeah, I’d like that.”

As soon as the words escaped your lips, his mouth was on yours. Hunger, longing, need. It passed from his tongue to yours as you parted your lips for him and your knees went weak with the onslaught. Before you could even fear falling, his arm was around your back and pinning your body to his. You felt safe, protected, and undeniably wanted. 

Dark shifted to pull away but, before he could, you latched onto his neck and drew him back in. Laughter rumbled in his chest as he relented with ease. 

It wasn’t until your lungs were aching that you finally broke your hold on him and fell back against the tree, gasping for breath. 

“That certainly was not what I was expecting,” he murmured, “Though I can’t say that I’m disappointed.”

You let out a little nervous giggle as you mustered up the courage to face him again, and were instantly blown away when you saw the look he was giving you. Lower lip caught between his teeth, eyes dark and blown wide, he looked at you as if you were prey and he was a predator. There was a flash in his eyes and, for just a moment, you saw a change in him that was both terrifying and exciting; dark tattoos canvassing the entirety of his exposed skin like untrimmed vines, sleek curled black horns extending from his hairline, piercing red narrowed scleras, and a fanged smile pointed salaciously in your direction.

“No, far from disappointed,” he added warmly as the effects flickered away.

Unsure of how to reply after that display, you chose to respond physically rather than verbally. Fingers slipping into the two front belt loops of his pants, you tugged him those last few inches closer until he was completely pinning you to the tree once more. At this angle, you had to crane your neck back just to meet his eyes but it was worth it for how small and powerless it made you feel. His hand slowly crept up your exposed throat in turn, fingertips brushing the nape of your neck teasingly while his thumb began to stroke along your jawline. 

“I need you to tell me exactly what you’re wanting, what you’re comfortable with,” he said after a few quiet moments, “I’ve just gotten you and I’m not going to chance scaring you away.”

Immediately your conscience kicked into play and logic began fighting back at your emotions. What did you want? Surely you weren’t going to go too awful far with a man you weren’t even dating, let alone one just re-met this week, were you? But then his fingers were twisting gently in the lower strands of your hair and his thumbnail slid ever so slightly along your chin, and immediately your thoughts went south. 

As you stared into his charcoal eyes, realization washed over you and soothed your apprehensions. 

You were always the kind of person who did what was “right”, worried about what society deemed to be proper etiquette, but you didn’t have to worry about that anymore. No one was there to judge. No one had a say in what was right for you. It was solely about what you and he wanted. That understanding sent a throb of heat between your thighs. If you wanted, and he was willing, you could get down and dirty right there against the tree. 

“Oh hell,” you whispered, “Please… Just-”

Your stumbling words were gracefully interrupted when Dark crashed his mouth against yours and pressed his tongue to your lips. His delicious flavor invaded your senses with vigor while his hands put the rest of your body on high alert. The simplest graze of nails on flesh, the invigorating feeling of his impossibly strong hands groping your muscles, every touch felt like it was fire. So long you had denied yourself any kind of carnal pleasure for an assortment of reasons and now that you were getting even a sliver of what may come, you felt as if you were going to combust right then and there. Add to it the fact that you were involved with indisputably one of the most beautiful men on the earth, and it was a miracle you weren’t just a puddle of bliss on the ground already. 

A weak whimper escaped against his lips as his knee slid between yours and his thigh pushed oh so perfectly against your core. With the first gentle rocking motion, he broke the kiss completely and leaned into your ear with a devilish murmur that caused the hairs on your neck to stand on end.

“I need to hear you say exactly what you want, Y/N, or I’ll have to stop here.”

At that, your eyes went wide and you instantly jerked back to stare at him in disbelief. 

“No, don’t stop, please! I want this. I want you. I just…” 

You trailed off as a devious smirk stretched across his lips but kicked yourself back into gear when he lifted a brow in obvious impatience.

“I don’t know what to say. It’s been a while, okay?” you muttered.

“Try.”

The tone of his voice, even with just that simple demand, sent shivers down your spine.

“It’s fine. I can wait all day and night,” he disclosed smugly.

“Damn it! I don’t know. I just know that I want you. I want to please you and- and…”

The heat in his gaze stalled out the next words you were courageously working up and made your core clench tight in need. There was a subtle change in his demeanor as he slowly leaned in closer.

“You want to please me, hmm?” he drawled out slowly, “Would it be easier on you if I led this, then?” 

You nodded shakily and admitted, “Yes, please. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d really like that.”

“Oh darling, you have no idea how much I would enjoy that,” he purred, “It would, quite literally, be my pleasure.”

His next movement brought your mouths together again and his teeth against your lower lip. The whimper he tore from you was pitiful and mortifying yet it only seemed to spur him on further. Hungry hands palmed down your back and over your ass, dragging you against his leg over and over until you were breathless and clinging to him for dear life. 

“Shhhiii- haa!”

Suddenly he pulled away and left you a panting, whimpering, mess against the tree. You instinctively reached out for him only for him to gently take your hands in turn and lead you back toward his throne. He painted a stunning portrait of epic proportions as he took his rightful place once more. 

“Are you comfortable being on your knees?”

Heat overtook your face at the insinuation and you could barely focus on anything other than the sudden rapid pounding of your heart, but you managed a little nod before whispering, “Yes.”

“Good.”

You were given a moment to speak up before you were oh so gracefully dropped to your knees at the edge of his throne, right between his parted thighs. Oh, and what an angle it gave you! 

“I want you to prove to me how much you want this, understood?” he questioned. 

Butterflies of excitement and nervousness fluttered to life in your chest and you couldn’t help but look up to him for reassurance. Your questioning glance earned a warm smile and a subtle nod of the head. Swallowing thickly, you returned the nod and hesitantly reached for his slacks. The zipper was a bit of a struggle to move with the pressure of his erection straining it but you managed to get it down without too much of a fight. Once his fly was undone, you shyly slid down his pants and boxers until his cock sprung up in your face. The instant you caught sight of it, you were both figuratively and literally knocked back, falling back onto your heels in awe. 

You could feel yourself staring and yet you couldn’t stop. It wasn’t what you expected. Face burning hot, you tentatively reached out and let your fingers brush along him as you soaked it all in. Thankfully he wasn’t as immensely huge as some writings made supernatural beings out to be but there were a few startling differences from your former human lovers. Although he was quite thick, he looked to be around average length for a male. What was shocking were the subtle ridges and bumps that covered his shift and the dark inky shades that swirled from tip to base. Your eyes flicked up to his in curiosity and you found pure delight staring back at you. Any uncertainty you held melted right away. 

Slowly you methodically traced over every ridge and bump, watching, learning. It was hypnotizing if you were being honest, watching his reactions to your explorations. You couldn’t resist stroking an obviously sensitive spot beneath his head a few times over before finally wrapping your fingers around him. 

He suddenly collapsed back into his throne.

“Oh, daaaarrrling,” he purred.

As you gave the first full stroke up his cock, he let out a broken gasp and his hand came to tangle on your hair, pulling your head back until your eyes locked with his. Oh so deliberately, you pumped your fist up and down as he studied you intently. It was mesmerizing to watch his descent into madness; lips parting with ever-quickening breaths, eyelids narrowing, and cheeks darkening. The tangible sensation of his eyes sliding over you hungrily brought up a bout of insecurity and your gaze dropped once more. 

His guttural moan and the indicative tug on your strands were the only instruction you needed to finally go further. The first taste of his precum on your tongue was bitter and salty, but you pushed past it and wrapped your lips earnestly around his shaft. 

“Fuck.”

His little curse was barely louder than a breath but it sent your pulse racing. It filled you with even more determination to please him than before. If he sounded like this now, you could barely imagine how lovely he would sound later. You eagerly began working your mouth up and down his cock, tongue taking in the intriguing and unfamiliar patterns as you went along. 

“Such a beautiful sight,” Dark crooned huskily, “Is this something you enjoy, love?”

Mouth full, you responded with what little of a nod you could manage. The tingle of his fingers stroking your hair in response sent shivers down your spine and a stifled moan around his cock. Instantly his fingers clenched tight in your strands and drew you in closer. You tried to relax as he slid further into your mouth, but he was undeniably thick, and eventually, your body fought back. As you gagged around his length, he relinquished his hold with a gruff moan. 

“Fuck, you feel absolutely incredible.”

You let your face rest against his thigh as you caught your breath and sent a blissful smile his way. 

“But I’m not done with you yet.”

You were barely given a moment’s notice to react before he was yanking you back into place. Careful of your teeth, you parted your lips and let him take total control. This time he held your hair tight and left you no room to make movements. Instead, he used you at his whim. Slow and shallow rocking evolved into fast and deep thrusts that verged on the edge of too rough. You could feel the sting of tears pooling behind closed lids as you fought your body’s natural gag response and focused solely on the wrecked little breaths he let out. 

You weren’t sure exactly how long you sat there on your knees with him fucking your face but when he finally let go of your hair so you could slump back, your legs were as sore and numb as your lips. 

“You’re doing wonderful, sweetling. I’m amazed by your tenacity, and such diligence deserved a reward.”

You wiped away the tears and caught your breath as he continued to murmur sweet praises that made your heart lurch.

Dark hummed and offered you a warm smile when you could finally look up at him then asked, “But first, I think you’re a little overdressed. Don’t you?”

Before you could even get to your feet, you were lifted with a wave of his hand. 

“I- uh, you want me to…?” you murmured, licking your lips nervously.

“Yes, love. I want you to undress. You have nothing to be worried about. I will find you absolutely divine no matter how you see yourself,” he replied with a gesture to your clothes, “Now, disrobe.”

It took a few deep breaths to get your hands moving and you realized they were shaking when they finally started on your shirt. As you tugged the fabric away, you slowly repeated his words to yourself in your head. He hadn’t lied to you yet so why would he start now? He had no reason to butter you up. He got nothing out of pretending to want this, want you. Slowly the panic flowed away despite the underlying confidence issues still present. It wasn’t until you were down to your bra and underwear that he finally spoke again.

“There we go, darling. Now let’s see the rest.”

Embarrassment clawed up your throat like lava as you bashfully followed his command. It was strange to get completely naked while he was fully clothed and yet somehow thrilling. As your brain fought your heart, you slipped off the remaining garments and pushed them to the side. Once completely nude, you couldn’t help but cross your arms over your torso.

“Oh, look at you. You are more lovely than I could have ever imagined. You could bring even the strongest creature to his knees for you,” he purred huskily.

Before your self-conscious thoughts could worm their way up to spoil the sweet words, Dark snagged your wrist and pulled you onto his lap. It was as if your senses were turned up on high, reacting frenziedly to every little sensation. The scratch of his pants against your inner thighs, the caress of his fingers along your back, the brush of his lips on your shoulder. It was all so much. 

He reached between your bodies with the hand not teasing your back and shifted his cock to rub teasingly against your core. Shudders wracked your spine as his weeping head pushed between your lips and slid delightfully along your clit. You couldn’t hold in the little whimper it pulled out. 

“Mmm, does that feel good, darling?” he asked huskily.

You nodded frantically as he grabbed your hips and pulled you into a gentle pace. Shocks of pleasure nipped at your nerves and you nearly buckled against him at the sudden outpouring of bliss. The world around you seemed to float away as he pushed you up that longed for ridge. Just when you were starting to feel the first prickles of warning, he suddenly pulled you to a stop. 

Panting, shocked, and indignant, you pulled away to fix a frustrated glare on him.

“What’s that about?” you pouted.

“I’m sorry. I would love to make you come like this but I think I’d much prefer to feel you around me,” he apologized, “Is that okay?”

Immediately you agreed without a second thought. In fact, you’d like nothing more, if you were being honest. Your agreement was met with a frenzied kiss and the buck of his hips as he guided his length, filling you in one fell swoop. The sudden stretch of his cock sent you reeling in shock. You nearly careened back off his lap but he was quick to catch you and hold on, letting out a slight hiss when your nails dug into his hands. 

“The worst is over,” he assured you gently.

“Yeah, I know but-”

Your irritated response was cut off with the first subtle thrust of his hips. Although still mildly uncomfortable, it was also unbelievably gratifying; Pulses of pleasure throbbing through your veins. Your frustrations immediately turned into praises. Oh so slowly he helped work you through the discomfort, little caresses, and gentle kisses and soft appreciations turning you to putty. 

“Very good, lower now,” Dark instructed, tugging on your hips, “Juusssttt like that.”

With his guidance, you startee moving at the pace he set. Slow, deep, blissful. Your head lolled back and you caught his appreciative glances before locking eyes. A sly smirk crossed his lips before he cupped your jaw and pulled you in. 

“I’ve never found someone who listens so well. You are absolutely perfect.”

Instinctively you clenched around him at the lavish praise, hissing and whimpering in reaction as he kissed you hungrily. As soon as he pulled back and your mouth was free, a moan of his name escaped your lips. 

“I love how you react to me,” Dark groaned, “I want to hear more. Can you do that for me?”

Breathless and frantic, you gasped out a 'yes' as he thrust to meet your movements. Little huffs of curses and his name passed your lips, gradually becoming louder and faster in time with his movements. You couldn’t resist leaning back in his lap, hands planted on the armrests to hold yourself up, and cried out at the sudden dragging of his cock along your sweet spot.

“Yes, very good. Just like that!”

Time was lost as you writhed against him, stealing every last drop of desire you could contain. Suddenly his arm shot out and jerked you back toward him. The sensation of his hand encircling your throat caused your eyes to roll back in your head and heat to flush down your face. Every nerve in your body shook as his teeth grazed against your throat with a animalistic growl, biting just on the right side of painful until you grew dizzy with the threat of climax. 

“Dark, fuck!” 

His nails nearly pierced the skin of your hip as his other hand squeezed tighter against your neck and he urged you faster. The demonic snarl that followed filled your ears with a sonorous sweetness. 

“I have one last request, darling. Give yourself entirely to me. Let me feel you break around me,” he panted heavily, “Will you do that for me, sweetling?” 

“Y-Yes,” you gasped weakly, face flushing hotly. 

One hand drifted to the apex of your thighs and his thumb began to stroke your swollen nub in time with the rock of your hips. The sudden contact struck hard, urging you swiftly on toward your end as you rode him with abandon. It was so close, so devastatingly close. 

And then it all broke at once. Your lips parted in a silent scream as every muscle in your body locked up with the overwhelming relief, so sudden and powerful. It felt as if everything were in limbo for a few seconds and then, with a snap, it all came crashing back down. Sobs of solace and bliss mixed with his name as you nearly crumbled against him and rode out the blinding pleasure. 

“You did so good, so so perfect, darling,” Dark groaned into your ear, “But now it’s my turn.”

Something that felt like vines slowly wrapped around your body and bound you tight as he leaned back in his throne. Bleary-eyed and still amidst the rapture, you tried to figure out what was happening but then the limbs were moving you, and slowly you were lifted up and down on his cock. A gasp of his name was all you could manage as you finally understood what was happening. 

“You have done so much for me. I want you to do nothing more than relax and enjoy,” he keened hoarsely, “Allow me to use you, and please you, darling.”

You barely managed to work out an agreeing moan before he was rubbing your clit once more. 

“Ooh, you like this, don’t you?” he groaned, “Letting me use you like a precious little toy?”

The only response you could come up with was a cry of his name as he increased the pressure of his thumb and he let out a huffy little snicker.

“Of course you do. The evidence is all over our thighs. You came so beautifully for me, darling. I’m so proud of you. Now tell me, where would you like me to come? Do you want me to fill you up? Or shall I spill in that p-perfect little mouth of yours- fuck?” 

Just the thought of feeling him let go inside of you set off another round of explosions.

You fought through the waves of bliss and gasped out, “Inside, please. Oh god, Dark, please!” 

Barely two more thrusts and his head fell back with the most unholy, fiendish snarl. A pulse of static electricity rushed through the air, putting your hairs up on end, and you barely caught the simultaneous flash of horns atop his head before he jerked you into a violent kiss. Crushed against his still suited form, you could feel every twitch and flex of his muscles as he emptied himself inside you. 

The moment he released his hold, you drooped in a puddle against him. Languid strokes of his fingers ran up and down your back as the two of you caught your breath. 

“Y/N, how are you feeling?” Dark murmured softly. 

You pondered over everything for a bit before leaning back and smiling up at him. 

“I’m good, really good.”

Gently he sat you up and pulled you into an easy kiss. After the rough last hour, it made your heart pound in a different way. 

“It’s funny. I thought so long ago that I would save you, and yet it seems more like you’ve saved me from an eternity alone,” Dark whispered against your lips, “I’m so glad you came back to me, sweetling.”


End file.
